Whispered Memories
by drwhogirl10
Summary: The room was dark. It took her eyes about thirty seconds to adjust to the lighting. "A hospital?" she asked herself. Many questions plagued her mind. Why was she here? Where exactly was "here"? And the most important, who was she?
1. Prologue

**Whispered Memories**

**A/N: This is just a prologue of sorts for a story I am considering writing. Please comment and tell me whether or not you would be interested. I won't begin until I have a suitable number of people wanting to read it. Thanks! It would also be my first fanfic EVER!**

The room was dark. It took her eyes about thirty seconds to adjust to the lighting.

"A hospital?" she asked herself.

Many questions plagued her mind. Why was she here? Where exactly was "here"? And the most important, who was she?

Without hesitation, the woman leapt from the bed and grabbed the chart hanging off it.

Name: "Jane Doe"

Place of birth: Unknown

Date of birth: Unknown

Next of kin: Unknown

Comments: Jane Doe found unconscious in street. Late twenties to early thirties. Personal belongings include: clothing, wedding band, strange watch type thing, and a blank piece of paper.

"Ok, that's not helpful!" she mused.

She looked around the room, familiarizing herself with the surroundings. It was plain enough room; off-white walls, a window with yellow and white curtains, a large chair in the corner, and the bed in the middle of the room.

"Not much for decorating, are they?" she laughed, then realized she was talking to herself and stopped. She went to the window and stared out. The place _looked_ like somewhere she once knew. She tried to bring the memories of her life to the surface. The chart had said she had a wedding band. Was she married? Surely she would remember a husband. Of course, she didn't even remember her name right now!

However, there were two words that echoed in her mind, like a whispered memory from long ago. The two words played over and over as if it were a scratched record. They didn't even make sense though! "The Doctor" What was that supposed to mean? There had to thousands, no, millions of doctors on the planet, how was she supposed to find one specific one when she didn't even know their name?

The sound of approaching footsteps brought her out of her reverie. She quickly climbed back into the bed just as the door opened. A petite nurse stepped around the corner and stopped short at seeing the woman in the bed.

"Well it's good to see you awake!" The nurse smiled and stepped toward the bed. She checked her pulse and temperature before asking, "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore I guess. Um, what year is it?" the woman asked carefully.

"2010," Joan answered in a matter-of-fact manner. She didn't seem surprised that the woman didn't know.

"And, where exactly am I?" she asked, even more cautiously.

"First General Hospital of Cardiff, Wales. Now can I ask you a few questions?"

"I suppose. Yea, go ahead," the woman sat up a bit straighter. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, for starters, what's your name?" the nurse asked, a smile teasing her face. The woman sighed.

"I don't remember,"

"Come on, think real hard! I'm sure you'll come up with it. Just think for a minute," the nurse was trying to be helpful but it was only making the woman mad. She had been thinking this whole time. Still, what could a little concentration hurt?

The woman closed her eyes and focused on the only thing she did remember. The two words being whispered: The Doctor. She focused on the things she didn't remember: the wedding band, her approximate age, the strange watch thing…something started to come through. Just one word this time. A name?

"I remember…Wolf…but that's it," the woman opened her eyes.

"Wolf, you think that's your name?" the nurse asked, her pen already touching the paper prepared to write it in.

"I don't know. It's almost like it's a title of sorts," the woman's eyes became very distant. The nurse watched her for a moment. Finally, the woman snapped back to reality and laughed lightly. "Na, it's gotta be my name. What kind of a title is Wolf, anyways?"

The nurse smiled politely and wrote the name on the chart…Mrs. Wolf.

**The End**

**A/N: That's it! The "prologue" for a story I would like to write! But I need input! Please review and tell me something! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the prologue! I hope the story can live up to the expectations and maybe even surpass them! Throughout the first few chapters, until our mystery woman remembers her real name, the name she goes by is **_italicized. _**For the record this story takes place after Journey's End but before End Of Time. And I'm not one for long chapters either!****Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Mrs. Wolf, here are your personal belongings. Everything that was found on you," Joan, the nurse, handed the woman a bag.

_Mrs. Wolf_ dug through it. The clothes were stylish but she would obviously have to buy more soon. Buy…that meant she would need money. She groaned at the thought, then pulled out the blank piece of paper.

"They were going to throw it away but I stopped them. You never know what could trigger a memory," Joan explained kindly. _Mrs. Wolf _looked at the paper. There was something special about it. She knew deep down that this plain white slip of paper about the size of a credit card had a special purpose, but what?

She reached into the bag once again, shaking off the suspicions about the strange paper. Her hand touched something cold. She pulled it out. The ring. The ring given to her by a man who's name she didn't know, who's face she couldn't remember, and who's love she knew she missed. A tear slid down her cheek as she slipped the ring onto her finger. She wiped it away quickly and reached into the bag one last time.

"What about my, uh, watch?" _Mrs. Wolf _asked as soon as she realized the bag was now empty. A panic set in that she didn't understand. Something told her that it would be very bad for her "watch" to fall into the wrong hands.

"It's not in there? Strange," Joan began, "I know it was this morning. I double checked to make sure it was all there. What exactly is it anyways? Everyone says it's some kind of special watch but I don't think it is. It looks to big. And we couldn't figure out how to work it."

"I don't know. Just let me know if you find it. I really need it," the woman couldn't shake the feeling that something bad could happen if she didn't have that wa….it wasn't a watch…what was it? She shook her head and picked up the blank piece of paper again.

"Psychic paper…" a voice whispered. The woman looked around the room quickly. It had been a man's voice; just barely a whisper at all. _Mrs. Wolf_ looked back at the paper and suddenly an idea came to her.

"Joan, would you call me a cab?"

"Sure, but, where are you gonna go? You don't remember anything," Joan reminded her gently.

"I wanna go to the bank. The biggest bank in Cardiff,"

Joan looked at _Mrs. Wolf _suspiciously, but didn't argue. She turned to walk out the door then stopped and looked back. "Have you decided on a first name? Or remembered yours?"

"The name Jackie's been running through my mind a lot," _Mrs. Wolf_ stated.

"You think it's yours?"

"No, I don't think so. It feels more like, someone I knew," she explained carefully. "But I do like it."

"Jackie Wolf…sounds lovely to me," Joan smiled.

"Yea, I think I'll keep it, for now at least,"

"Good! One cab coming right up for you Jackie," Joan smiled and _Jackie_ returned the smile as best as she could.

A few minutes later, she was in her cab headed for the International Bank of Cardiff, staring at the piece of "psychic paper". Joan had already paid for the cab with her own money. _Jackie_ had thanked her intently and promised to repay her as soon as she could. The car stopped outside the bank.

"Here you go, mum," the driver announced. _Jackie_ thanked him, then climbed out of the cab. She stood in front of the building, kissed the paper for good luck, and took a deep breath.

"Please let this work!" She whispered quietly to herself as she walked up the steps to the door.

**Back at the hospital…**

Joan stood at the nurses station filling out the last of the paperwork on _Mrs. Jackie Wolf_. The elevator doors opened and someone came bolting at the desk. Joan jumped, startled, then sighed, placing her hand over her heart. "Dr. Smith! You scared me half to death!"

"Nurse Redfern! I need to speak with the patient that was found with this!" Dr. Smith said as she laid the item on the desk.

"Hey! That was Mrs. Wolf's watch or whatever! Why do you have it?" Joan asked rather loudly.

"Nevermind that! I need to speak with her! Immediately!"

"Well you're too late. She just left and I don't know where she's going to be headed," Joan lied rudely. "Now if you don't mind, I have paperwork to file."

With that Joan walked away, folders in hand. Dr. Martha Smith reached into her pocket, pulled out her mobile, and hit speed-dial number 3.

"Jack? No, I was too late…I don't know who she was…The patient had amnesia, doesn't know a thing about herself…Yea, I think she's going by the name Wolf…Jack, are you still there? Hello?" Martha hung up the phone and mumbled to herself, "Who does he think he is? Hanging up on me…"

**The End**

**A/N: That's chapter one! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and "Nurse Joan Redfern" was the woman from Human Nature and The Family of Blood that John Smith fell in love with.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the first chapter that out mystery woman begins to remember parts of her life and who she is. The memories appear as **_**bold and italicized text. **_**Or if your reading it on the mobile edition of Fanfiction then it probably is just bold.** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Here you are Lady Wolf, 7000 pounds, as you requested," the bank teller handed _Jackie_ the bag filled with money.

"Thank you so much Sir!" _Jackie _smiled sweetly, took the bag, and walked out of the bank as quick as she could without causing suspicion. She couldn't believe it! The psychic paper had actually worked! She had been able to convince them she was Lady Wolf of Gallifrey. She wasn't sure where that was or if it even existed but it was the first thing that came to her and it worked so she didn't really care!

_Jackie_ hailed a cab. She told the cabbie to take her to the nicest hotel around. In about ten minutes time, they were parked outside what appeared to be The Hilton. _Jackie_ paid the driver, then jumped out quickly. She walked into the lobby with just her bag of money.

"How may I help you, mum?" the man behind the front desk asked kindly.

"I need a room," _Jackie_ smiled sweetly. The man smiled back and quickly punched in something on the computer.

"I just need to know a few things first. How long do you plan on staying? Would you like a one, two, or three bedroom suite? And I also need a name and some ID."

"Oh, I'll just be three nights top…a one bedroom will do just nicely," she took out the psychic paper and laid it on the desk, "And I'm Jackie Wolf.'

**Torchwood Headquarters…**

"Jack, are you saying you think it's…"

"Think about it, Martha!" Captain Jack Harkness interpreted. "A vortex manipulator that's been re-wired to jump parallel worlds, that blank piece of paper she was found with, and she's going by the name Jackie Wolf!"

"Jack's right Martha. It's gotta be her," Mickey Smith looked at his wife. He knew she was worried that if it was _her _she would lose him. He simply smiled at her now, he would convince her later though that _she_ was his past and Martha was his present and future.

"Well then what do we do? She doesn't remember anything!" Martha said.

"There's really only one thing we can do," Jack answered. They all three looked at each other. Martha nodded then pulled out her phone, hitting speed-dial number 1.

**Back at the hotel…**

_Jackie_ stepped into the room. She laid the money bag on the floor then fell, face first, onto the bed and began to cry. She cried and cried at the memories she couldn't remember. She mourned for the loved ones she didn't know. About an hour later, she sat up, wiped her eyes, and started to try and decipher the only thing she knew.

She pulled out the phone book from the bed side table and began to flip through it. She quickly found the business pages. There were over 100 different doctors listed. She tossed the book onto the floor with a sigh. That wasn't going to work.

She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Come on strange voice from nowhere. Give me something else to work with," _Jackie_ sat there for a minute then laughed. "Oh my god! I'm talking to nothing!"

_**Rose: "Hello. My name's Rose…that's a sort of plant. We might be related. I'm talking to a twig."**_

She sat straight up on the bed. A memory! A full memory…well almost full…this only brought up more questions though. Where had she been? How had she gotten there? And why was she talking to a twig?

"Rose…my name's Rose!" Another memory tugged at her mind. She closed her eyes and pulled it out as best as she could.

_**Doctor: "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" Rose: "Rose." Doctor: "Nice to meet you, Rose, - run for your life!"**_

"The Doctor! That's when I met him! But…who is he? Doctor who?"

**Torchwood…**

Jack, Martha, and Mickey stood outside Torchwood Headquarters.

"What's taking him so long? He's got a flipping time machine!" Mickey muttered.

"Well he said he was on the far side of the universe," Martha said, placing her hand in his. They smiled at each other. Just then they all heard it.

"Here he comes!" Jack exclaimed.

The three turned to face the direction of the familiar sound of those strange engines whirring. Even after all the times they had seen this before, it still amazed them. They watched as the TARDIS materialized. As soon as it was solid, the door swung open and a head popped out.

"Now, what's the big emergency?" The Doctor asked as he walked out of the TARDIS.

**The End**

**A/N: Yes! We finally know who the mystery woman is (if it wasn't already obvious lol)! But there are still questions to be answered: why is she there? Why doesn't she remember anything? Can The Doctor find her? What'll happen when he does? REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Yes, The Doctor is officially here! Yay! It has come to my attention though that my having described the vortex manipulator as a "watch type thing" has left some of you assuming it's like the watch from Human Nature and The Family of Blood. There is no watch! It's just the vortex manipulator and a watch was the best thing I could come up with to describe it as. I'm sorry for any comfusion! Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"Now, what's the big emergency?" The Doctor asked as he walked out of the TARDIS.

Martha smiled and ran to hug him. The Doctor picked her up in his arms and held her tight for a minute.

"It's good to see you," Martha whispered.

"Good to see you too," The Doctor smiled. He set her down. "You finally marry that doctor of yours?"

"Actually she got stuck with me," Mickey said as he stepped towards The Doctor.

"You mean, you two?" he asked. Martha smiled, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her, and held up her left hand. "Brilliant!" The Doctor hugged Martha again, then hugged Mickey too.

"Forgetting someone?" Jack asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Jack!" The Doctor hugged him too. "How've you been?"

"Ah, you know me, doing pretty good,"

"Good! Alright, now, I'm glad to see you all. I really am but, Martha, you said there was a big emergency?" The Doctor asked.

Martha, Mickey, and Jack all looked at each other.

**The Hotel…**

"Rose…Rose Wolf? No…that's not it…what's my name?" Rose was starting to get extremely frustrated. "Wolf…what's with the wolf?"

_**Werewolf: "There is something of the wolf about you…"**_

"Wolf…Bad Wolf…that's me…" Rose rubbed her forehead. "But that doesn't make any sense! What's Bad Wolf? None of this makes sense! The Doctor, Bad Wolf, psychic paper…"

"TARDIS…" Rose looked around. It was the same voice from earlier!

"What the hell's a TARDIS?" Rose asked herself.

_**Doctor: "It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."**_

"Time…time machine…" Rose stood up and went to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water then looked in the mirror. "I'm going crazy! I'm talking about a bloody time machine! This is just…just…it's just fantastic!" Rose said bitterly.

_**Doctor: "Rose, before I go I just wanna tell you - you were fantastic…absolutely fantastic…and you know what? So was I."**_

Rose gasped as she remembered the strange man throwing his arms out and his head back. She remembered the brightest of yellow lights coming shooting out all over him. She remembered when it stops and the new man looks at her.

_**Doctor: "Hello! Okay…New teeth. That's weird. So where was I? Oh, that's right - Barcelona!"**_

**Torchwood…**

The Doctor, Martha, Mickey, and Jack are all sitting on a bench outside Torchwood. None of them were exactly sure how to tell him that they thought _she _was back. Martha took a deep breath.

"I was at work at the hospital doing the late shift," Martha began to explain, "and they brought in this woman. She had been found unconscious in the middle of a street."

The Doctor was listening intently. He knew whatever it was had to be important for Martha to have called him in. "Go on," he coaxed.

"I didn't think anything of it, until they asked me to take her personal belongings to the safe. At first it was just normal stuff, you know, her clothes, a wedding ring. But then there was a piece of paper. It was completely blank and about the size of a credit card."

The Doctor looked at Martha a bit confused. Sure that was strange but certainly not worth calling him all the way to Earth for. Jack spoke up.

"But that wasn't the strangest thing!"

"Right! There was this wrist band thing. All the nurses said it was a watch but I recognized it. It was a vortex manipulator! So I started asking around to see if anyone knew who she was. No one did, she didn't have any ID on her," Martha was getting more excited as she kept going. "So that night I called Jack and he…" Jack interrupted.

"She called me and asked if there was any way to determine whether or not a vortex manipulator had been used in the vicinity. I checked our scans and sure enough there had been!" Now it was Mickey's turn.

"So Martha and me went back to the hospital and went into the safe. We took the manipulator and brought it back to Torchwood. And Jack ran some tests on it and…" Martha interrupted him.

"As it turns out, the manipulator had been, well, manipulated to transport between parallel worlds!"

The Doctor's eyes widened! Were they getting at what he thought they were? Martha continued.

"So the next day I went in and she had woken up in the middle of the night; didn't remember a thing! All she could come up with was Wolf! And later she came up with the name Jackie! Said it wasn't her name, but the name of someone she knew. But she was calling herself Jackie Wolf! I never got around to see her though, I had too many patients I had to take care of and…Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?"

**The End**

**A/N: Only one thing to say here...REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews! They mean alot to me! Let me just get something out of the way too...I have never watched Torchwood! So if in the future, I mention Torchwood and some characters I only know through Doctor Who episodes and fanfics and it or they are not canon I AM SORRY! Okay...that's all...Enjoy!**

Rose sat on the bed crying. She didn't know why. The memory of the strange man, The Doctor, changing like that, it brought back a pain she hadn't felt in years. The loss of someone she loved. Loved? Did she love that man? She looked at her hand. The ring caught the sunlight and glittered brightly. Was he the one that gave it to her? Was she Mrs. The Doctor? That thought made her laugh.

"What now? I've got The Doctor, Bad Wolf, TARDIS, psychic paper…" Rose thought out loud. She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes again. "Come on! Come on, give me something else!"

She leaned over the bed and picked up the phone book. She had an idea. Maybe if she flipped through the book she might see something that would make her remember more. She started, page by page, glancing over everything. Certain words sparked small memories of conversations and moments long ago. Nothing big though. Until…

"Canary Wharf…" Rose gasped.

A memory rushed over her. _**She was hanging on; hanging on for dear life! Clinging to the only thing around! She looked over and there was him. The Doctor! He looked terrified! He screamed her name! Her fingers slipped off of the lever she was holding onto and she went flying. A man caught her, he seemed familiar too. And just like that she was gone.**_

Rose covered her mouth with her hand as fresh tears began to fall. So much pain! Had her life always been that painful? There were still questions to answer. And she knew where she needed to go to find out the answers. She laid the book out on the bed, grabbed some money out of the bag, and left the hotel.

**Torchwood…**

"Doctor?" Martha shook him by the shoulders. A distant look had come over his face. Why was she back? Had she not been happy with his human clone? Martha said she had a wedding ring, were they married? Had something happened to him? He barely heard Martha apologize before her hand hit his face.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked as he jumped to his feet.

"You were practically catatonic!" Martha yelled back.

"Doctor, if Rose is back and she's lost her memory, we've got find her!" Jack stated, trying to calm everyone down.

"Right! Martha, do you know where she is?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but Joan will. She's the nurse that was working the shift when Rose woke up," Martha explained.

"Alright! Then we're going to the hospital! Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled as he took off running. Jack and Martha ran after The Doctor.

"Can't we just hail a cab?" Mickey asked. "Do we have to run?" They other three all stopped. Jack and Martha looked at The Doctor. He nodded.

"Excellent suggestion from the idiot!"

**With Rose…**

Rose is sitting in her cab staring out the window. They passed a building that Rose recognized immediately. "Stop!" she yelled. "What's that place called?"

"That's the Powell Estates, mum," the cabbie answered.

"Pull over!" Rose instructed.

The cab pulled over and Rose ran out and up the flights of stairs. She burst open the door and walked in. The apartment was exactly as she remembered it. When she, her mum, and Mickey…

_**Mickey: "I bet you don't even remember my name." The Doctor: "Ricky." Mickey: "It's Mickey." The Doctor: "No, it's Ricky." Mickey: "I think I know my own name." The Doctor: "You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?"**_

Rose laughed to herself at that particular memory. She walked through the apartment as different memories from different times in her life flashed through her mind; Christmas's, birthdays, arguements with her mum, and stolen moments with Mickey. She was crying by the time she got back to the taxi.

"You alright, mum?" the cabbie asked her.

"Yes, please just, keep going. To Canary Wharf."

**At the hospital…**

"Joan! Where did that woman go today?" Martha asked as she ran to the nurses station followed by The Doctor, Jack, and Mickey.

"Who? Mrs. Wolf? I don't see how that's your business Doctor Smith," Joan snapped. The Doctor put both hands on the desk and leaned over it, right into Joan's face.

"Her name is not Jackie Wolf! It's Rose Tyler! **MY** Rose! I have to find her! Please! Where did she go?" The Doctor pleaded, tears in his eyes.

"She went to the bank. The International Bank of Cardiff." Joan replied, stunned by the man's passion for the strange woman.

"Thank you!" The Doctor said. With that, he turned on his heals and ran for the door, Jack, Martha, and Mickey right behind.

**The End**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews! I'm trying to update often enough to keep everyone interested and so that it's all fresh in your memory. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

**At the bank…**

The Doctor, Martha, Mickey, and Jack ran into the bank full steam. The Doctor pulled a picture out of his inside coat pocket and showed it to the guard at the door. He pointed out a teller and they ran up to the counter.

"Have you seen her?" The Doctor asked the teller, showing him the picture of him and Rose on Woman Wept.

"Oh yes! Lady Wolf of Gallifrey," the teller said with a smile.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "Lady Wolf of WHAT?"

Martha, Mickey, and Jack looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Gallifrey. I've never heard of it but her ID made it plain and clear. She withdrew 7000 pounds from the royal account," the teller informed them.

"7000 pounds?" Martha and Mickey asked in unisons.

"That's…a little more than…$10,000 U.S." Jack exclaimed.

The Doctor ignored them, "Do you know where she was going?"

"No sir," the teller responded.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair exasperated. Suddenly, an idea hit him!

"Can I use your computer?" he asked the teller,

"Of course, I'm going on my break anyways."

The Doctor jumped over the counter and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the computer. Martha. Mickey, and Jack all leaned over the counter to see what he's doing.

"Alright, Doc, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to widen the parameters of the search engine to include every computer in Cardiff. If she's been anywhere I'll know about it." The Doctor put the screwdriver back in his pocket and began to type.

"Remember she'd be Jackie Wolf!" Martha reminded him.

The Doctor nodded and waited for the computer to load the page. As soon as it did, "Ah-ha! She checked into the Hilton! Room 1963! Allons-y!" The Doctor jumped back over the counter and all four ran out to their waiting cab.

**With Rose…**

"Here we are Love, Canary Wharf."

Rose thanked the cabbie and paid him. She got out of the cab and stood there, looking up at the huge building in front of her.

"Torchwood…" the voice whispered.

"Right, Torchwood. Someone works there…someone I should know," Rose said, realizing she was talking to the invisible voice again.

"Captain…" was the answer.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" Rose recalled.

_**Jack: "So…when you say 'your companion', how disappointed should I be?" Rose: "Ok… we're standing in mid-air on a space-ship during a German air-raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?" Jack: "Perhaps not." Rose: "It was just a suggestion."**_

Rose laughed out loud…then she saw it and gasped.

"The TARDIS," Rose whispered.

**The Hotel…**

The four ran into the hotel, straight to the elevator, and up to the 9th floor. They reached room 1963 and The Doctor knocked on the door. When no one answered, he used the sonic screwdriver and opened it. They all walk in together.

"Rose?" The Doctor called out, the hope evident in his voice. There was no answer.

"She's run off again," Jack said.

"What now?" Mickey asked. Martha picked up the open phone book from the bed.

"I don't know. We can wait here for her. Or start walking up and down the streets of Cardiff," The Doctor suggested.

"Or we could go where she went…Torchwood," Martha said as she held up the book for the others to see.

The Doctor smiled, "To Torchwood!"

**The End**

**A/N: They're getting closer! REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**Torchwood…**

Rose slowly walked up to the old blue box. She reached up and placed a hand on it.

"So blue…" she whispered, smiling to herself.

She reached over and gave the door a gentle push. It didn't budge. She sighed, somehow knowing it wasn't like The Doctor to leave the door unlocked. She turned to walk away and heard a slight click. She looked back and the door of the TARDIS was opened a crack. Smiling, she walked inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Rose exclaimed, laughing.

**With the others…**

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor was practically bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of the cab.

"We're gonna find her Doc," Jack said calmingly.

The cab pulled up to Torchwood and The Doctor jumped out before it even came to a full stop. Mickey and Jack followed after him quickly. Martha stayed behind to pay. The Doctor ran to the main entrance and looked around.

"Where is she?" he asked. Jack and Mickey joined him.

"She's gotta be around somewhere!" Jack exclaimed.

"We couldn't have missed her by much," Mickey said. Martha came running up and looked around.

"Rose!" The Doctor called out. Martha looked over at him and could see he was on the verge of a breakdown. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We're gonna find her Doctor! I promise you! We will find her!" Martha reassured him. He sighed, took a deep breath, then pulled Martha into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" he whispered.

"Alright," Jack clapped his hands together, "Where to now?"

"Powell Estates!" Mickey exclaimed. The Doctor turned to him in shock at first then grabbed him and hugged him.

"You are brilliant sometimes Mickey!" The Doctor said, overjoyed.

"Well let's go!" Martha said, taking both The Doctor and Mickey's hands. They all went to the road and hailed a taxi. Martha, Jack, and Mickey climbed into the back seat. The Doctor opened the passenger side door, turned back to look over Torchwood one last time, then got in.

As the cab started to drive off, The Doctor's TARDIS key began to burn. He reached into his pocket and it was glowing and blinking.

"Stop!" he yelled. The driver slammed on the brakes, knocking everyone forward.

"Doctor! What is it?" Jack asked as he sat back up.

"The TARDIS, it's telling me something!" he showed them the key before shoving it back in his pocket and jumping out of the car. He saw someone step out of the TARDIS.

It was her!

The Doctor started to run towards her. His mind went back to the time they ran to each other when the Daleks had stolen all those planets. This time, however, there was nothing and no one that could stop him!

"Rose!" he screamed her name in both joy and fear. Joy because she was there with him…fear because he still didn't know **why** she was there.

Rose turned and watched the strange figure running towards her, screaming her name. The voice sounded familiar. Then, she heard it and she remembered.

"Run!" The voice that had helped her remember everything so far whispered.

_**She was alone in the basement of the shop she worked at. Alone, except for the mannequins. They backed her against a wall and raised their hands. She squeezed her eyes closed, realizing it was the end. Suddenly, there was a hand in hers. Their fingers locked for eternity. She looked at the man, shocked. He told her one word, a command and a plea, "Run!"**_

And run she did…

**The End**

**A/N: Only two chapters left! How sad...anyways...REVEWS! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Next to last chapter...in which we finally find out why Rose is back! Thanks for the reviews! This one's a little longer than usual but not by much!  
**

Mickey, Martha, and Jack had run after the Doctor until they saw Rose running towards him. The three stopped and waited to give the two, who had been worlds apart, their moment.

The Doctor ran faster than he had ever run before. He ran as if his life depended on it more now than any other time. And in a way, it did. Rose was his life. She had been since the moment he grabbed her hand. And his life hadn't been the same after he lost her that day in Torchwood. It was even worse the second time he lost her.

And Rose ran too. She ran for her memories. Every moment they had run hand-in-hand came flooding back to her; every conversation; every argument; the jokes; the tears; she remembered them all.

Then she remembered the human doctor. She remembered the day on Bad Wolf Bay the second time, standing between her Doctor and that new creation. She began to run a little slower as the memory hit her like a pile of bricks…

_**Rose: "All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." Doctor: "I said, 'Rose Tyler.'" Rose: "Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" Doctor: "Does it need saying?" Rose: (to the new Doctor) "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" The new Doctor leans down to her and whispers into her ear. Rose looks at him, then pulls him closer and kisses him.**_

Rose stopped running completely, just a few feet before reaching The Doctor, as she remembered why she was sent to this world. She fell to her knees in tears, her face in her hands.

The Doctor stopped momentarily confused. This wasn't how he imagined this moment ending. However, he quickly rushed to Rose's side. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, gently rocking her to console her. He didn't know why, but he could guess it had something to do with the ring on her left hand.

He held her in his arms silently for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Rose regained control of herself enough to look up at him. She reached up and touched his cheek. The Doctor turned his face into her palm and kissed it. Rose managed a half-hearted smile. The Doctor sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. "Do you remember?"

Rose simply nodded and looked away. It was a full two minutes before she was able to speak. Before she did, she took a deep breath…

"We got married, me and John. That was the name he chose, not a huge surprise, John Smith," she laughed a bitter laugh. "It took him a whole year to get me to realize he was, in essence, you! A whole year! But he waited. We didn't 'date' very long, just a couple of months before he proposed. Mum went nuts planning the wedding! It drove me crazy! So, we eloped! Can you believe that? Me and John, eloping?" Rose smiled at the memory as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

The Doctor wiped her tears away. He gave Rose an encouraging smile, telling her to continue.

"We'd been married a year exactly. It was our first anniversary. We were at Mum and Dad's place, little Tony running around. And then it happened. The windows crashed. Three Daleks came in," Rose felt The Doctor stiffen at the mention of his biggest nemesis. "Something hit me in the back of the head, a board or maybe a chair, I don't know. I fell to the ground and heard Mum screaming for Tony."

Rose was starting to lose control again. The Doctor pulled her closer. She took a minute before continuing again.

"I heard the Daleks. Dad was telling Mum to get Tony out. She said she wasn't leaving without him. He said he was going to help John with me. John told them to go on and that he'd be right out. He knelt down beside me and took me in his arms. I felt something tight around my wrist. I was already loosing consciousness. He told me he loved me, then kissed me. A Dalek came up, and screamed 'Exterminate!' I couldn't see anymore but I felt John push whatever was on my wrist. And just before the manipulator brought me here, I heard…I heard…"

Rose began to sob. The Doctor pulled her as tight as he could and nuzzled her hair.

"They killed him, Doctor! They killed **my** John, **my** husband!" Rose cried into The Doctor's shoulder. He rubbed her back trying his best to console her. He felt a mix of emotions; sadness for the loss of his human clone, rage at the Daleks for causing Rose this much pain, and jealousy for how Rose called John "hers". He continued to console her though as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Once he realized she had fallen asleep, he waved Jack, Martha, and Mickey over. As they approached, The Doctor stood, Rose cradled in his arms.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mickey asked, concerned.

"Eventually," The Doctor said with confidence. Rose always pulled through these situations sooner or later. "Martha, open the TARDIS door for me. Jack, go to the Medical Bay in the TARDIS and find me a cold compress. Mickey, go to the kitchen and fix Rose some tea." The Doctor delegated as he carried Rose into the TARDIS.

He took her to her old bedroom. It hadn't been touched since the day she left. He laid her on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful at that moment. Without the weight of both her worlds on her shoulders.

Martha, Mickey, and Jack all came in together. Jack gave The Doctor the ice pack and he gently dabbed at her face. Mickey set the tea on the table by the bed for when she woke up.

"So Doctor, what happened?" Martha asked.

**The End**

**A/N: Just one chapter left for this story! I can't believe my first fanfic is ending! Or…is it? ;) REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story! Thanks to all those who have read it and reviewed it! And thanks to those that will read it later! Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy! Oh! AND THERE'S A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END IN MY FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor sat on the bed with Rose as he told the others why she was here and the reason she didn't remember anything. After a while, Martha was called to the hospital for an emergency. Jack got a call from Gwen about an Abzorbaloff on the lose and Mickey went with him to help out.

The Doctor stayed with Rose, gently dabbing her forehead with the ice pack for over an hour. He watched her sleeping, listened to her soft breathing, and remembered a few of his favorite memories.

The Game Station after Rose defeated the Daleks…

_**Rose: "I can see everything…all that is…all that was…all that ever could be." Doctor: "But that's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" Rose: "My head…" Doctor: "Come here." Rose: " …is killing me." Doctor: "I think you need a Doctor." The Doctor stepped forward and pulled Rose towards himself and into a kiss.**_

Christmas Day after his regeneration…

_**Rose: "And what about you? What you gonna do next?" Doctor: "Well, back to the TARDIS, same old life." Rose: "On…On your own?" Doctor: "Why? Don't you wanna come?" Rose: "Well yeah." Doctor: "Do you though?" Rose: "Yeah" Doctor: "I just thought cause I changed…" Rose: "Yeah, I thought cause you changed you wouldn't want me anymore." Doctor: "Oh I'd love you to come."'**_

London, after saving the young girl and the Olympic torch…

_**Rose: "You know what, they keep on trying to split us up, but they never, ever will!" Doctor: "Never say never ever." Rose: "Nah. We'll always be okay, you and me."**_

Just before the battle at Canary Wharf on a distant planet in a far off time…

_**The Doctor and Rose are standing a short way away from the TARDIS on a rocky alien planet, looking out at the sunset. Doctor: "How long are you gonna stay with me?" Rose looks at him. Rose: "Forever." **_

That's all Rose had really ever wanted from The Doctor. She would have settled for a domestic life with a house and a mortgage and children. It wasn't about the time travel and the planets and the running for her. It was about being with The Doctor. And as long as she was with him it wouldn't matter. As long as he stayed with her for her forever.

And he gave it to her…in a way. He gave her a version of himself that would live with her and give her forever. He just hadn't counted on the human clone dying so soon. And of course, he did what The Doctor himself had done on a few occasions. He sent Rose away to be safe when he knew the situation was completely futile.

Now what would he do? Does he take her back to the parallel world? What of Jackie, Pete, and little Tony? Did they make it? Could he force her to deal with that? What if they were gone? Would she stay with him? Could she love him again?

The Doctor was forced from his reverie as Rose slowly stirred from her sleep.

"Rose?"

She looked up at him, confused for a minute, then reality hit her. She took a deep, calming breath before sitting up. The Doctor handed her the tea from the table.

"How long was I asleep?" Rose asked as she took a sip from the cup.

"A little more than an hour," The Doctor told her.

"Oi, this tea!" Rose coughed. The Doctor took the cup from her.

"Sorry, Mickey made that when we brought you in. I didn't realize how old it was," he apologized.

"Where is Mickey? And Jack? I saw him there too! And, um, Martha, that's her name, right?" Rose asked.

"Yea, Martha. She works at the hospital you were at. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found you. But, anyways, she got called in on an emergency. And Jack and Mickey went to fight off an Abzorbaloff. You remember that Abzorbaloff we met?" he asked carefully. He was trying to gauge her memories; see how much had returned.

"Yea, I remember. I remember everything now," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded and the two sat quietly for a while, both wondering where they stood with each other. Rose was the first to speak.

"Doctor?" He looked up at her. "You got anyone now?" He shook his head sadly. "John said you were going to erase Donna's memory, to save her life."

"Yea, the whole half Time Lord thing was too much for her mind. If I didn't completely erase it, it would have killed her." The Doctor explained, a distant look in his eyes, "If she ever remembers, it'll kill her." Rose reached over and took his hand.

"And you haven't had anyone since?" she asked, extremely concerned. She knew what he was when there was no one there to stop him, to pull him out when it was time to go. She had seen it in the alternate reality with Donna. It had gotten him killed.

"No one," he replied sadly.

"Well I think it's time you had someone again," Rose said, meaningfully. The Doctor looked up at her.

"What? You mean, you?"

"Yeah, that is, if you want me," Rose said looking down at her hands.

The Doctor took her face in his hands and lifted it up to meet his gaze. "I will always want you Rose Ty…" He stopped short. She technically wasn't a Tyler anymore. She was a Smith now.

Rose looked back down. "Should I take my maiden name back?" she asked quietly.

"That's your decision. You do whatever you want."

"But what about…" she stopped. This was the one question she wasn't sure if she was ready to have answered.

"What about what Rose?" he looked at her confused. He wasn't sure what to expect from her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"After you left me with John, I was the same as the first time. I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone. Especially John! Because I loved you and he was just, in my mind, a cheap imitation! And then he proved to me that he **was** you. And I knew I could still love you by loving him. And that's what I did. I loved him. And…" she stopped again. She didn't want this to come out wrong. It had to be said just right.

"Rose, I don't understand. What are you getting at?"

"I still love you too Doctor! You and John, you were the same! I know that now! And when I loved you through loving him, I can do the same only reverse. I can love him, John, through loving you, _my_ Doctor," she emphasized the "my". He caught it and knew it was true. He was hers. He always had been and always would be.

"I…" The Doctor started and felt the panic in his chest. It cut him off. He wasn't good at this. He never had been. Telling someone how he felt was so beyond his comfort zone. But he'd lost Rose twice without telling her how he felt. He tried the first time at Bad Wolf Bay but the panic caused him to put it off until it was too late. The second time around, he knew he couldn't if he wanted things to work out between Rose and the human doctor. But this time, this time was different. There were no burning suns needed to communicate and no one else to interfere. So, The Doctor took a deep breath and mustered every last ounce of his courage just to say, "I love you too, _my_ Rose!"

Rose looked at him, stunned. She hadn't expected him to respond at all, much less confess how he felt. And she was his Rose! She knew in that instant that she was as much his as he was hers.

"Really?" Rose asked, more tears starting to spill over; tears of joy this time though.

The Doctor simply smiled, took her face between his hands, and brought her lips to his in the softest of kisses. "Forever." he whispered softly against her lips.

Rose smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and crushing herself against him. The two shared a passionate kiss that lasted as long as Rose could manage not breathing. They pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Well that's more like it!" Jack said.

Rose and The Doctor jumped! Neither had heard anyone come in. They looked back at the door to see Jack, Martha, and Mickey all standing there. Rose's face lit up even more! She jumped out of the bed and ran straight to Mickey.

"I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. Mickey laughed.

"I've missed you too!" the two held each other for a minute. Mickey was the first to let go. "Rose, you know Martha, right?" Rose nodded and smiled at Martha. "Well, she and I, me and c Martha…we're married!"

"Really?" Rose gasped. "Oh Mickey! That's wonderful!" she hugged him again then hugged Martha. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Martha said.

Jack coughed to get Rose's attention and said, "Why am I always the last to get my hug?"

Rose smiled, "Cause we all save the best for last!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"That's what I thought!" Jack said as he pulled Rose tight against him.

Once Jack let go of Rose, she slid back to her place beside The Doctor and took his hand.

All five went into the console room and talked for a few hours before Martha and Mickey decided to go home and Jack followed suit shortly after.

"So," The Doctor started as he began to push buttons, turn handles, and crank cranks on the console, "where to first?" he asked, that mischievous smile Rose loved so much playing at his lips.

"Oh, I dunno," Rose smiled and her tongue peeked through her teeth the way The Doctor had always thought was the cutest sight ever, "you never did take me to Barcelona."

The Doctor laughed, reached for his mallet, and began to beat wildly at a button on the TARDIS console.

**Back at the hospital…**

Martha walked out of the elevator and started down the hall. She stopped at the nurse's desk to pick up a clipboard. Nurse Joan turned to face her.

"Dr. Smith! I've been waiting for you!" Joan said as she jumped up from her computer.

"What is it, Nurse Redfern?" Martha asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Do you have any contact information for Mrs. Wol…" Joan stopped and corrected herself. "Mrs. Tyler? I have some test results she needs to know about."

"I can tell her. She's a," Martha paused to consider how best to put it before continuing, " a childhood friend of Mickey's."

Joan smiled and nodded. She handed Martha another clipboard. Martha looked it over curiously. It didn't take her long to spot the highlighted and circled "positive". Martha gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed as she pulled her phone out to call The Doctor.

**THE END…?**

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! This is the end of "Whispered Memories"…but have no fear! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! (druuuummmmm rooooollllllllllll) The sequel, "Uncertain Future" will be here soon! But only if you let me know you're interested! This sequel would be SEVERAL times longer (apx. 33 chapters).Which means...more story-lines, more drama, more romance, more tragedy, and more comedy (all to the best of my ability). So what do you think? Other stories? You wanna read them? REVIEWS!**


End file.
